Application robots of this type are used in particular in paint installations for painting vehicle bodies, but also for coating other objects. For example, adhesives, cleaning fluids or other cleaning media or protective coatings can be applied to objects by means of such application robots.
Application robots of this type are usually multiaxial, carry an application unit with them and can accurately follow the contour of an object to be coated due to their multiaxiality. In the case of known application robots, an application unit comprises an applicator connection unit and the actual applicator.
The applicator connection unit here has a connection flange to which an applicator is screwed, with the working lines of the applicator being connected there to the additionally functionally complementary supply lines of the applicator connection unit. The supply lines of the applicator connection unit and the working lines of the applicator can be fluid-conducting lines, for example for paint or compressed air, on the one hand or, for example, electrical lines on the other. In general terms, the applicator can be supplied with all working media required for its operation by way of the supply lines of the applicator connection unit.
Known applicator connection units are adapted to a particular applicator with a particular operating mode and comprise all the supply lines required for this. In the event of a fault or failure of an applicator, this can be released manually from the connection flange by an operator and replaced with an applicator with the same operating mode, which matches the existing supply lines in the applicator connection unit.
However, there are various types of applicator which are operated in different operating modes. Classic applicators with different operating modes which are used for painting objects are, for example, electrostatically operating high-speed rotary atomisers and pneumatically operated spray guns. Applicators which are used for cleaning the objects or components of the coating chamber can also be referred to as spray guns in that they are used to deliver cleaning media.
Depending on the objects to be coated or the desired coating outcome, which also includes the cleaning outcome, it may be that a plurality of applicators with different operating modes are intended or have to be used in the course of one coating process.
If an applicator with a first operating mode is now to be changed for an applicator with a second operating mode, known application units have to therefore be replaced as an assembly. It may even be necessary to implement further measures on the application robot in order to adapt its lines leading to the applicator connection unit to another application unit which operates in a different manner and has a differently operating applicator.
However, such modifications are very complex and time-consuming and consequently lead to undesired downtimes for a coating installation. An object of the present invention is to address such disadvantages.